pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Ultimatum
|released = 13.1.0 |rateoffire = 58 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 50 |cost = 250 |attribute = |theme = Christmas Themed |Level required = 2 |number = 264 }} The Christmas Ultimatum, commonly abbreviated as "CU", is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Description It is a Christmas themed rocket launcher which shoots a small christmas tree that when comes in contact with something, explodes into multiple smaller explosions. At max Efficiency, it is capable of one-shotting max armored opponents. Its fire rate is slow, it has mediocre capacity, and low mobility. Appearance The weapon takes the form of an RPG-style rocket launcher. This weapon is mostly green and has candy cane colors breech in the back of the weapon and on the top of the body. The body of the weapon is mainly green, with several electronic parts and wires on the side of the body. On the bottom of the weapon it has a handle which is made of wood with a red trigger, and a grey shoulder rest behind the handle. It rocket takes the form of a Christmas tree with purple and yellow lights. The rocket itself creates clusters of secondary explosions upon impact. Combat Despite being a big rocket launcher, the weapon is mounted on the player's shoulder and held up with its right hand. It shoots small Christmas trees that explode into more tiny explosions on impact. The rocket's speed without the Jet Fuel is still rather fast and can catch players off guard if they aren't prepared for its speed. On impact, the Cluster Bombs spread out far enough to catch enemies who attempt to run away from the explosions. Even when the rocket hits a player mid air, its Cluster Bombs will be able to kill the enemy player when they fall to them. When the player reloads, it takes out the Christmas tree in the launcher and replaces it with another one. Strategy This weapon used to be guaranteed one shot kill when it was first released. Its damage was reduced to a 2 shot kill, however the Cluster Bombs could still finish off the opponent by chance. It can also be a one-shot with Level 6 or higher damage modules. Tips * It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very unforgiving weapon. * In gamemodes where points determine wins, it is recommended not to crutch on this as you gain fewer points than having a weapon that can headshot. * This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the high Efficiency can deal with clusters of players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Champion Armor in one go. ** This is also true for Block Crash. *This weapon has a Cluster Bomb attribute, so when the main rocket explodes, it will split into several tiny bombs that resemble that of the Toy Bomber. *This weapon can be used for rocket jumping, but you must jump before firing, or else it can take all of your shields, or health. Counters * As frightening as the area damage may seem, most of it is horizontal, staying airborne as much as possible will limit the window of getting one-shot. * The fire rate is slow, so try jumping and flanking players who use this. * Hide behind a wall and use a wall-break weapon like the Anti-Champion Rifle. ** Be aware that the damage is decreased if you hit someone through a wall. * Use a long range weapon such as the Anti-Hero Rifle, as the CU does not have great accuracy. * Attack them when you see the christmas tree starting to appear at the front of the gun because this means the weapon is preparing for another shot. Remember to use your highest damage weapon for this. Recommended Maps * Fort Siege * Toy Factory * Pool Party * Any map with corridors or closed spaces. Equipment Setups * A good close range weapon. * Superior fire rate weapon to finish off weakened opponents. * A high Efficiency Sniper weapon. * A Melee with high mobility Changelog 13.1.0 * Initial release. 13.1.1 * Added the missing Cluster Bombs attribute icon in the Armory. 13.5.3 - 14.1.2 * The weapon was nerfed, and no longer one shots enemy players. 15.4.0 * It was buffed to one shot players, even at their max 45 HP/48 Armor. 15.9.0 * It was nerfed once again. Trivia *It's part of the Cyber Santa Set. * It is the first weapon to feature the Cluster Bomb attribute. ** The only other weapon with this attribute is the Earth Spike Spell. * In the 13.5.3 to 14.1.2 update, this weapon got nerfed, and it is no longer a 1 shot kill. ** The Destruction System was soon nerfed to a 2 shot kill during the 15.0.0 update. * The "Cluster Bombs" are actually Toy Bomber projectiles. * Despite its grade, it is a common weapon to be seen in Multiplayer. * Despite its name, it is not a reskin of the Ultimatum. * Regarding its high damage, this highly destructive weapon can be very efficient for 3/2 category spam. Gallery Christmas Invasion.png Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Area Damage Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Cyber Santa Set Category:Parts Items Category:Event Set Category:Mythical